Inuyasha: Back In School
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: -OS/Comple- Hey! It's time to go back to school! The gang are now in their first class for the new school year. And they meet their new teacher. How will they act this year. Who will go with who. R & R. It is done! complete!
1. Journalism

**Inuyasha: Back In School**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Just the story. Let's take a peek at their first class back from summer vacation. Hope you like.**

It was a mild autumn day. Everyone was back in school after the summer break. Everyone had changed a bit over the summer also. New clothes and shoes and an attitude to match. Today the Inyasha crew is going back to school. With everyone in the classroom they await their new teacher. In the front row the crew sits and chat. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, kohaku, Shippo, Kikyou, Kouga, Kagura and Kanna. Soon the door opens and revealed the teacher. She was fairly tall with yellow hair cut short to a bob. She work a grey skirt suit. She walked in and layed her things on the desk and turned to the teacher.

Ariona: Hello class! My name is Ariona Suki. I am your teacher for this semester." She walked around her desk and sat down. "Now, let's see. Oh, small class this year. I would like to welcome you to Journalism..

Inu: Feh!

Ariona: You must be Inuyasha.

Inu: Keh! What of it?

Ariona: (shakes her head) Ok. Is Sesshoumaru here?

Sessh: Hn.

Ariona: I see. Kagome Higurashi?

Kagome: Here.

Ariona: Miroku?

Miroku: I'm...-looks at Sango, then back- Here.

Ariona: Sango?

Sango: Here.

Ariona: Shippo?

Shippo: I'm here.

Ariona: Kikyou?

Kikyou: -raises her hand-.

Ariona: Kouga, Kagura, Kohaku and Kanna.

All: Here.

Kohaku: -whispers- She's pretty.

Ariona: Ok. If you look under your desk you will see and notebook. In it you will write your daily thoughts and ideas. After that you will turn your books in and I will grade them on your grammer, puncuation and such. If you would write your thoughts and idead on them, it would be appreciated. Inuyasha just wrote his name on the cover and put down his pen. The teacher noticed.

Ariona: Inuyasha? You don't feel like writing?

Inu: No. And you can't make me.

Ariona: Who said I was going to?

Shippou: He's mad because he can't think of anything like the idiot he is.

Inu: Shut up you little fucker!!

Ariona: Hey! Calm down. Please write in your notebooks.

Kagura: Why should I write something so damn personal?

Ariona: It doesn't have to be personal, Kagura. It can be a story. Whatever you desried.

Kagura: Hmph!

Sango: I'm going to write a story, a happy one at that.

Miroku: I'm going to write a pleasant story. A very...

Sango: ...Dead man. -glares at him-. Write something 'other' than perverted shit.

Miroku: -nods and begans to writes-

Sango: Damn perv.

Everyone began to write in their notebooks. They kept silent for a small while until a certain hanyou decides that what he was doing is a bunch of bull. He threw down his pen and lean back into his chair. (Everyone is wearing their original attire). He looked to find the wall next to him interesting.

Inu: Humph! I ain't doing this shit! It's boring.

Sessh: Come now Inuyasha. Just admit that your brain is too delicate to do such a small task.

Inu: Shut the fuck up Fluff! I do what I want.

Ariona: Not in my classroom! Now Inuyasha since you don't want to do this you can sit there and sulk.

Inu: Feh!

Ariona: The essay doesn't have to be long. A paragraph is fine. Just something.

Kouga: Hm...the mutt can hardly write. All he knows is how to use that mouth of his.

Inu: Can it you mangy wolf!

Kouga: Mutt-face!

Inu: Dip-shit!

Kouga: Dog-shit!

Inu: Wolf-breath!

Kouga: Dog-breath!

Inu: Ass-wipe!

Kouga: Ass-taker!

Inu: Fuck you!

Kouga: I don't go that way, sorry!

Sessh: SILENCE!! -Everyone looks at Sesshoumaru- I can't concentrate on my writing. Be quiet.

Inu & Kouga: SHUT UP!

-A deep growl escapes his throat as his eyes turn dark. Both Inu and Kouga shut their own selves up

Ariona: Thank you Sesshoumaru. I was about to snap myself.

Sessh: -nods and continues his writing.-

Kagura: -sighs- Men.

Kagome: You said it.

Sango: Same here.

Kanna: Mhm.

Kikyou: Such fools.

Shippou: Hey., I'm a nice guy.

Kagome: So young, yet so clueless...you're alright Shippou.

Shippou: O...k -shrugs and writes-

Ariona: Would anyone like to recite what they wrote?

Kagome: -raises her hand- I have a small poem.

Ariona: Ok Kagome, come on up.

Kagome: -stands and walks to the front of the class- -ahem- my poem is called 'Fear'

'Fear? What is it? Where did it come from? It's a feeling that comes from your very core.

'It is something that you can't live without, something that you were born for.

'Fear is a four letter word, that you don't regret, resolve, or reform. Opposite of brave.

'For if everyone would live without fear, where's the excitement movies gave.

'The few that don't fear fear itself are those who are strong, brave, stoic, and fight as one.

'I have see death in the face, touched it. As far as fear goes, I have none.' -bows-

All: -claps, except for Sessh-

Ariona: Very good Kagome. You may have a seat. Ok class you can end your journal now. If you did so already that's fine. Just close them and place them on top of your desks. -she waits for a moment- Now then Class is dismissed. I will see you all tomorrow. Have a great day everyone.

Everyone did as told and stood to chat a bit and to leave. They chatted for awhile and slowly went into the hallway. Sango, keeping a close eye on Miroku. Shippou went on ahead to his next class as did Kanna and Kohaku and Kagura. Kouga went elsewhere. Sesshoumaru was walking between Kikyou and Kagome, both wrapping their arms around his. Inuyasha wasn't too happy.

Inu: What the fuck are you two doing hanging on him for?!

Kagome: Because unlike YOU...Sesshoumaru is a true gentlemen, despite is stoic, cold ways.

Kikyou: Plus he doesn't mouth off like you do. We are just walking with him, jealous boy.

Inu: Feh! I am 'not' jealous.

Kagome: Whatever.

Inu: Wench.

Kagome: -stops and turns- WHAT DID YOU SAY??

Inu: -winces- Um...nothing.

Kagome: The fuck you did...SIT!

Inu: -WHAM!- -groams-

Kagome: -turns and resumes her place-. See you later Inuaysha.

Sessh: -smirks lightly at the sound-

**Well...that class is over with. Stay sharp for next weeks class for this willl be a weekly, oneshot fic. Next class...Art. We'll see how well they do in their art class...Till then...review plz.**


	2. Art

_**OMG! Thank you for the reviews, even tho there were 3, but thank you. Here's the next chap.**_

**Inuyasha: Back In School**

Well...another day, another class. The IY gang all flooded into their tables. They looked around to see various amounts of art. From Abstract to Steel. They was admiring the things in the room. The boys sat in one table, the girls in another. There was one more table that had four more students. They were chatting amongst themselves. Then the door open and in came the teacher.

She was slightly aged and had long black and grey hair. She wore a long blue blouse and black slacks. She went towards a closet and put on an apron. She walked back to her desk and sat down. She took out her papers and looks at the class. By now they all was looking at her.

Teacher: Hello class. My name is Ojaya Tami. Welcome to art class. I see we have four new students in the class room today -she looks over at the table and then her papers-. Ok. Let's see who they are. Ayame?

Ayame: Here...

Kouga: WHAT?!

Ayame: Hi Kougaaaa! -waves-

Kouga: -groans- perfect.

Tami: Ok...the twins Ginta and Hakkaku

Both: Here! We're fraternal.

Tami: And last but not least...Hakudoushi.

Kagura and Kanna: Damn.

Haku: Hello dear sisters.

Kagura: Bite me.

Haku: Hehehe.

Tami: Ok. You all know that the tables are your workstations. In the middle are paints, brushes, and a few sheets of thick paper as your canvas. Today I want you to paint whatever it is that you feel like painting.

Kagome: Oooh. This is going to be fun.

Sango: Yes. I already know what I'm going to paint.

Miroku: Make sure you use a lot of soft curves ladies.

Sango: Quiet monk!

Miroku: But...Sango...

Sango: I said QUIET.

Miroku: ...

Shippou: Idiot.

Inu: Shut up kit and paint.

Shippou: Why don't you paint?!

Inu: I do what I want!

Tami: EXCUSES ME! No arguments in my classroom. Now I will come around and see what progress you're doing so far, ok? -she got up and began to walk around the tables. She stops when she sees Sesshoumaru's painting. It was a pack of silver dogs howling at a beautiful full moon- Sessh...this is beautiful.

Sessh: Hn. Thank you.

Inu: Feh!

Tami: -she walks over to Inu's table to see that he had painting himself killing Sesshoumaru- Tsk tsk tsk. Inu, you're so bad.

Inu: Feh.

Kagome: Ms. Ojaya? Look what I'm painting.

Tami: -she walks over to the girl and sees a field of lillies with her laying in the middle- Beautiful Kagome. -she turns to the rest of the class- As far as I'm concerned you all are doing great work. -she returns to her desk to do a few paper work.

Haku: I wonder what my sisters are drawing?

Kagura: You'll never know unless we show you twerp.

Kanna: Mhm.

Ginta: Hey Hakkaku, I drew you.

Hakk: What?! Not way I drew you! -both showing each other's pictures-

Ginta: Way?

Hakk: Yes way.

Both: Cool.

Kouga: Will you two bakas shut the hell up?! Damn.

Inu: Heh. They're wolves, hardly got any brains like you.

Kouga: You want to start something Inu-trasha?

Inu: Im ready when you are you whimpy ass wolf!

Kagome: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Inu & Kouga -Looked at Kagome shocked-

Kagome: If I hear one more argument out of you two, one will me the ground and the other with meet my foot up his ass! -they straightened up and paid attention to their art.

Sessh: Hn.

Sango: Thanks Kagome. I don't know how long I can take those two.

Kagome: Why you think I made a threat hm?

Sango: -nods and continues painting-

Tami: -sighs- What a group,

The bell rings and it's time for the next class before lunch. The time flew by and Tami couldn't be any happier. The class let their paintings dry and they said their goodbyes to their teacher.

_**Well. Here it is, the next chapter! Well...till next time. I know, I know...the chapters are short but hey. I'm lazy with this one. Tell me what the next class should be. I'll be waiting for any good ones. Till then...REVIEW.**_


	3. Math

**Inuyasha: Back In School**

_**Sorry I didn't update last week. Some junk came up and I didn't have time. But here it is! My readers wanted math...they got it!**_

The class was standing in the hallway chatting. The door to their next class was locked so the teacher haven't arrived yet. Though she is not late, the class wasn't in no hurry for her eirhter. Especially a always moody hanyou who was talking, more like arguing, with Kouga about nonsense. And as usual, they gotten the class attention.

Inu: What the hell do you mean you're smarter than me?!

Kouga: As I said mutt-face...I'm smarter than you...admit it!

Inu: The hell I will admit to your ass!

Kouga: You know? I can see why you can't be with Kagome...you're too dumb to take her.

Inu: Watch your damn mouth you stinking ass wolf!

Kouga: Not if you watch yours your pungent, no good ass DOG!

Kagome: Stop it!

Inu and Kouga: He started it!

Kagome: I don't care _who _started it. It is best that you stop it, or I _will_!

They both glared at each other one last time before they huffed and walked away from each other. Kagome was getting tired of the daily arguments and rantings. She, like the rest of them, was just getting tired. Ginka and Hakkaku was soothing their leader down while Shippou and Miroku wass doing the same with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was a bit far off and was reading this book. He was the least of anyone's problems. But was also the worse when you get on his bad side.

Soon they turn to see a short woman with purple hair and a nice pair of glasses walking towards him. She wore a navy colored skirt suit and shoes. She carried her briefcase in her right hand. In her left are a set of keys. The boys marveled at how pretty she was dispite her short stature, but not short enough where she was a dwarf. In sense she was at Sesshoumaru's lower ribs is where her hight is basically. She walked towards the door and unlocked it and pushed the door open. She turn to the class to introduce herself.

Teacher: Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Otoha. My first name isn't important at the moment. I would like for you to welcome to Math. Please come in and be seated whike I get things ready.

The class did as they was told. After about ten minutes, everything was ready and that the teacher was ready to start her class. She turned on the overhead projector and turned the light dim a bit so they can see better.

Otoha: Ok. Everyone take out a piece of paper and a pencil and we will start with equations today.

Kagome: -looks wide eyed- E-e-equations? Aaw.

Sango: Not a good thing to start off huh?

Kagome: Not...really.

Kikyou: Don't get to worked up over your self. Just relax amd listen to the teacher.

Otoha: She is right Kagome. Just listen to me and I'll explain everything clearly.

Kagome: -nods- Ok.

Haku: Math should be simple for us...right Kagura and Kanna?

Kagura and Kanna: -nods- Mhm.

Otoha: Ok then...the first problem is very simple...3x – 5 (5 3) 26.

Sessh: Hn.

Miroku: Ooh.

The teacher explained the problem step by step and at a slow pace so everyone can follow her. She advises them to take notes on her explainations. She then finished with the answer to the problem.

Otoha: Ok you should get x 7.6.

Kagome: Whaaaaa?? -sighs-

Sango: I got it!

Kikyou: Me too.

Kouga: Aw damn.

Inu: Shit.

Hakku: Easy enough.

Kagura: Lucky me.

Kanna: Mhm.

Ginka and Hakkaku: Awww.

Sessh: Hn.

Miroku: Ah.

Shippo: Ooh...I got it.

Otoha: Looks like most of you got it. For those who didn't try again and study what I put down. Now time for the other problem.

Kagome: Great. -sacastically-.

Otoha: Actually...I want you all to study your times tables. Here, looking at your times tables frequently will not be allowed. You 'must' memorize them. Now then. -she turns off the projector and turns up the lights- You will spend the rest of the class time to do so.

Kouga: Sounds simple enough.

Otoha: Not really. -She sits at her desk and looks at her class- Because I will turn them into simple division problems next week.

All: WHAT?!

Otoha: Now now calm down! They won't be difficult...

Inu: Like hell! The last teacher said the same thing and next thing you know, our head hurts due to the hard ass problems he gave us!

Kikyou: Inuyasha, he meant well.

Inu: Feh! Yeah..right.

Kouga: Is it that the cause of your headache is because it's so small?

Inu: Shut the hell up, wolf!

Kouga: Make me mutt!

Inu: -hopped on top of his desk- I'll be glad to you mangy wolf!

Kagome: Inuyasha...SIT!.

Inu: -CRASH!-

Kagome: Kouga...SHOUT IT!.

Kouga: -turns back to his work-

Kagome: -sighs- Honestly.

Otoha: -blinks- Um...thank you Kagome.

Kagome: No problem.

The bell rings and the class gets up to leave. It is the first half of lunch time and that's when half of the school gather to sit, eat and chat. The gang leaves the room, including a grumbling hanyou and make their way to the cafeteria. The girls huddled together talking while the boys walk a bit behind them watching.

_**What will happen at lunchtime? Who knows with this group. Inu and Kouga are going to be at it again. But this time, Kagome's buttons will be pushed. Find out who it is next week. R &R!**_


	4. Lunch Time!

**Inuyasha: Back to School**

Ah. Lunchtime. Freetime. A time where the students can be free and not worry about class for an hour. The gang had gotten their lunch and sat down at their usual table. Sesshoumaru on the other hand sat in the table right behind them, listening on the conversation. The girls on one side, the boys one the other. They was eating and chatting talking about the usual topics.

Sango: I say that Soki will never change. Even though he has a girlfriend.

Inu: Who said that he had a girlfriend?

All: -looked at the hanyou, shocked-

Ayame: He...he's...

Inu: He goes both ways as far as I'm concerned. The dude likes both sides satisfied.

Shippou: Yuck. Digusting.

Kagome: You got that right. It's...um...

Kikyou: Immoral?...Insane?...Inhumane?

Kagome: Pretty much.

Kouga: Hmph. I still say he's weird, inside and out. The guy drives a weird lookin' car for pete's sake.

Miroku: And all he wears is black and dark purple. Goth.

Ginta: I've heard that he broke some guy in the shower room.

Hakkaku: Then went and broke a girl the same day.

Kagura: That's so damn nasty it's pityful.

Kanna: -softly- He won't live too long if he keeps this up.

Kagura: He probably won't live to...-her cellphone ranged before she could continue her sentence. She knew who it is.- Hello, father. We are at lunch...no...no...NO...why?...what? -with that she hung up and looked around-.

Kanna: -softly- What's wrong?

Kagura: He's here at the school.

Haku: What? What the hell is he doing here?

Kagura: I don't know. He says that he wants to talk to us.

The rest of the group began to talk about the girl's and Haku's father. Unknown to them, Kikyou slipped away and sat across from Sesshoumaru. She wanted to talk to him and see why is he so myseterious and always attract every girl in the school.

Kikyou: Um...hi.

Sessh: -finishing his drink- Hello.

Kikyou: Um...tell me...whst makes you so mysterious?

Sessh: Am I mysterious?

Kikyou: Well...yes. You attract every girl in school. You never get in trouble. You're always quiet.

Sessh: Hn.

Kikyou: A man with so little to say always have something in the closet.

Sessh: Let's go for a walk.

Kikyou: Uh...o-k.

The two got up, put away their trays and walked out of the lunch room and into the courtyard where there are more students outside than in. They found a sucluded area where there was no one and sat under the sakura tree. Kikyou glanced at him and looked away quickly when she saw that he was looking at her. His golden hues was looking at the raven hair girl before him. Little did she know he had taken and interest to her. But decided to wait to see if she'll come to him...and she did. The said girl turned to look at him again and was lost in his eyes. So beautiful. They sparkle when the sun hits them just right. Is it the eyes that attracts the girls? The face? The markings? His charm? What? She finally broke her trance as she began to fiddle with her blouse sleeves.

Kikyou: So? I know there isn't much about yourself that you don't want people to know.

Sessh: There is a lot about myself that I don't want people to know. I just want to live a normal life, if that is possible.

Kikyou: What do you mean possible?

Sessh: Outside these school walls my life is completely different.

Kikyou: Oh. See that mysterious side of yours -giggles-.

Sessh: Hn.

He liked the way she always giggle. But never go into a ful laugh. She has a serious side of her, much like him. In fact, she was like him in many ways. She's so beautiful and mature. Unlike the other girls in school. Well, except for Kagome. Those two were the most mature he's every seen. But this one was special. He can tell she held a secret of her own as do Kagome. He leaned against the tree as he watches the other students goof off.

Sessh: It seems to me that I'm not the only myseterious one here.

Kikyou: Hm?

Sessh: You also have a secret that you do not want to be exposed. Am I right?

Kikyou: Uh, um. '_How does he know?_' Well...yes. But that will come at a later time.

Sessh: So will nine.

Back inside the lunch room, the gang was watching as Inuyasha and Kouga, as usual, began their daily argument. More than utter nonsense. The rest of the gang just scooted their chairs out the way while they watch. A quickly irritated Kagome knew it would a matter of time before she can embarras the hnayou in front of the entire cafeteria.

Kouga: Oh like you're going to out beat me in a race! Are you off your rocker mutt face?!

Inu: I'll turn you into wolf chow before I let you beat me, you mangy wolf!

Kouga: What the hell ever Inu-trasha. Just shut up, eat your dog food, and leave it be!

Inu: This food has 'wolf' all over it! It smells and tastes like a wolf!

Kouga: Don't make me beat your ass all over this cafeteria Inuyasha!

Inu: That's if you can beat me, wolf.

Kouga: What?! Like hell.

Inu: Go to hell!

Kouga: I'll take you with me you asshole!

Inu: Bastard!

Kouga: Shit face.

Inu: Ass wipe!

Kouga: Cow shit!

Inu: Dopey ass!

Kagome: Stop it! Both of you. Acting like 4 year olds. Geez.

Both: -pointing at each other- He started it!

Kagome: I don't care who started it. Stop it, or I will.

Kagura: Really you two you are getting ore annoying. Look you already got a crowd. Why not let the entire school see you two act stupid?

Haku: -tugging lightly on Kagura's sleeave- Kagura..look..it's father.

Kagura: What? -she turned around and was looking directly at her father- shit.

Kanna: I don't like this.

Back outside the two was talking more and more by the passing minute. Soon it was ten minutes before the class bell rang. So the two decided to go inside and back to the cafeteria. When they arrived they see that Inuyasha and Kouga was at it again. Then they look to the side as saw Naraku, Kagura's, Kanna's and Hakudoushi's father watching the duo argue. Without knowing, Kikyou placed her hand into his. She was a bit nervous at the scene she is watching. Sesshoumaru, sensing her unease held her hand and led her out of the lunch room and into the library. There they sit and did a few more small talks before their next class, Home Ec.

Kikyou: This will be funny, seeing you cook.

Sessh: Actually, I already know how to cook. By chef's standards.

Kikyou: -looking in awe- Wow...you're that good?

Sessh: Yes, I just joined the class to see if I can get any new ideas for a dish.

Kikyou: Oh...about what I did earlier...

Sessh: You were nervous...that's understandable...-the bell rang.- it is time for class. We better get going.

Kikyou: Uh...yes.

With that said he stood and reaches his hand out to her, offering to help her up. She took the offer and his hand and stood. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Sesshoumaru let's go of her hand and begans to walk to his next class with Kikyou close behind him, blushing slightly. The feel of his hand in hers brough a strange feeling to her. It doubled when she looked into his eyes again. Shaking her head slightly, she pushed the thought aside and continued on towards her next class, joining the others. Seeing a glaring contest between the hanyou and the ookami. Home Ec will be interesting.

_**Well..another good chap. Review and tell me what you think. Looks like things between Sesshoumaru and Kikyou are slowly creeping up eh? Well the next class is Home Ec, and things will literally get messy there. See you next week!**_


	5. Home Ec

**Inuyasha: Back In School**

_**Wow...I never thought I get reviews so fast. Thank you all and now here's the next class. Home Ec.**_

Lunch time ended with the gang going to their classes. This time it's the girls who are going to their favorite class, Home Ec, while the boys go to Woodshop, well most of the boys. The class concist of Kagome, Kikyou, Kagura, Kanna, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

They all looked around the huge room. There were four kitchens, two on opposites sides of the room. In the middle where four large tables with four chairs to each one. They took their seats at the table where their teacher was waiting for them to settle.

Kagome and Kikyou was discussing an issue about what recipes they will try or ask the teacher to try. They was really of into it when a certain hanyou interrupted them.

Inu: Will you two shut up already?!

Both: Will you just sit?!

Inu: BAM!

Kagome: Anyway what do you think?

Kikyou: Sounds fun.

Kagome: Okay. We'll ask the teacher later on.

Teacher: Ok class settle down. We will start on today's lessom. -stands up to introduce herself- I am Asumi Yanamara. I am your Home Economics teacher. I would like to welcome you here. I see we have a couple of guys willing to try -Inu huffed-. Now then if you look on your tables you will see a simple recipe for bread. The recipe as you can see are as follows:

11 cups all-purpose flour

6 tablespoons sugar

1/3 cup nonfat dry milk powder

3 (.25 ounce) packages active dry yeast

1 tablespoon salt

4 cups water

1/2 cup butter or margarine.

Asumi: Now then, everything is premeasure at each stations and all you have to do is follow the instructions on the recipe. Please pay attention for this can go either way. Now pick a partner and go to a stattion. Good luck.

They got up and slowly huddled together to see who will cook with who. They talked for a bit and they all settled on their partner. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagura and Kanna, and finally Sango and Ayame. They went to the a station and began to follow the recipe as instructed.

Sessh: Hn. Simple enough to follow.

Kikyou: How so?

Sessh: I baked bread before.

Kikyou: Oh. Well, would you show me how to do it then?

Sessh: -nods- Of course.

He began to show her bit by bit on how to mix the drys and wets separate then mix them together. Soon Kikyou was kneading her dough and was having fun. Inu and Kagome on the other hand...

Kagome: Inuyasha! You're not suppose to mix that in first.

Inu: What? Everything goes in anyway.

Kagome: But there are certain ways to do it. And when you do it right, it'll come out good.

Inu: Feh! Just cook woman.

Kagome: What? You don't think that this is going to be where I slave over a hot stove are you?

Inu: All woman do it.

Kagome: Worng woman, dog.

Inu: You cook anyway!

Kagome: This is different!

Inu: How this is different?

Kagome: You can't cook!

Asumi: Excuse me. You two are drawing attention from the other class.

They looked around and sure enough, the others were looking right at them.

Inu: Feh. -turned back to his station.

Kagome: -sighs and resumes the recipe.

Ayame: Those two will never get dome on time.

Sango: That's all the time. I'm used to it.

Ayame: I would never tolerate a boy like that.

Sango: Then you don't know those too -giggles-

Ayame: -giggles- guess not.

Kagura and Kanna minded their own buisness while the others was doing their project.

Sess: You're doing very well. Now roll it into a large ball and put it in this bowl I have greased here to let it rise.

Kikyou: Ok. -she did as she was told-

Sessh: Now then -he covers the bowl with plastic wrap- We'll let it rise a bit for fifteen minutes. Lets go wash our hands and sit for a bit.

Kikyou: Ok. This is still fun.

The two went to the sink and washed their hands. Then went to go and sit down and wait for their bread to rise enough to bake. He looked over to see his brother and Kagome still trying to kneed it.

Inu: Argh! This is stupid.

Kagome: You need to learn how to cook Inuyasha. I know how but I joined this class so I can help you.

Inu: Hmph. Whatever wench -trying to kneed the dough while Kagome grabs the bowl and greases it-

Kagome: -fumes as she snatches the dough and smushed it hard in his face- Wench am I?!

Inu: -muffles with a face covered in dough-

Kagome: Just wait till after school, dog. China will see you soon enough. -stomps away to her seat-

Asumi: 'Those two will have to do a make up assignment'. Ok ok. Calm down. You two will have to make up for the bread you smushed.

Kagome: Fine, I'll do it anyways. Since 'someone' don't want to help.

Inu: Meaning, I...

Kagome: Meaning you!

Soon the others where done with their bread and sat it on their table for the teacher to examine and taste. They all passed and was pleased at their first project. The teacher past them all but gave Inuyasha and Kagome another chance to make up the project. Soon it was break time before they can make their drinks. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou took this time to step outside and sit at a nearby bench.

Sessh: So?...

Kikyou: Yes?

Sessh: What do you like to do for fun?

Kikyou: Whatever crosses my mind.

Sessh: You did very well with the bread.

Kikyou: Um thank you. It is very nice out here.

Sessh: Indeed. -he lays back and enjoys the remaining time with their break.

Kikyou: Mm -lays back as well close to Sesshoumaru as she takes in the scene also-

_**Well...another good class with a bit of humor. Tell me what the last class should be for the start of school. Then we will see what happens, after school. Thank you again for the reviews...keep them coming!**_


	6. Home Room

**Inuyasha: Back In School**

_**Well...the last class for the school day. Which is Homeroom. Here homework is done and student goof off for a bit. Speaking of which let's get to the story...**_

Everyone was sitting in their desk at homeroom. Here homework is doen and the students get to relax. It's nearing the end of a busy school day where after school is approaching. Everyone had something to do after school Even our four stars.

Kikyou: -writing in her workbook without looking up- Sesshoumaru?

Sessh: Hn? -also writting-

Kikyou: What are you doing after school?

Sessh: I have a buisness to run, why?

Kikyou: I was wondering if you would mind walking me home after school.

Sessh: -glances over at her- Isn't your house a mile away?

Kikyou: My mother can't pick me up today so I told her that one of myfriends would walk me home.

Sessh: Hn,

Kikyou: And since you like to walk to school a lot while leaving your car at home I was wondering if you can.

Sessh: I suppose, of course.

Kikyou: -small smile- Thank you.

Sessh: Welcome.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Ini: What?

Kagome: What are you doing after school?

Inu: I dunno...go hang with Miroku. Why?

Kagome: I was wondering if we can do something together.

Inu: Err...I...

Kagome: You 'do' want to do something together right?

Inu: Well...I...

Kagome: Inuyashaaaa?

Inu: -groans- Fiinnee...I'll tell Miroku I'll meet up with him tonight.

Kagome: Great. We're going to that new arcade they just built.

Inu: Feh.

Haku: what are you two going to do?

Kagura and Kanna: Go home and relax.

Kanna: Father is gone for the weekend.

Haku: Ooh. That would be a good thing for once. all of them nodded

Sango: Kohaku?

Kohaku: Yes/

Sango: Since we rarely be at home Do you want to spend some sibling time at home?

Kohaku: You know -tilts his head- that would be a good idea Sango. We can finally relax.

Sango: -giggles- Yes. Father and mother are home for the weekend for sure.

Kouga: Me and the pack are going on an expedition.

Gintu and Hakkaku: Yeaaah. -they all heard a slap and heard "PERVERT!"

Inu: Damn it Miroku! Would you stop it already?!

Miroku: -rubbing his cheeks- But I it was all worth it...aaahh.

Kagome; -sweatdrops-

Soon the door opened, getting everyone's attention. TPrincipal Ronsuku stepped into the classroom with a serious look on his face. He was a middle aged man wearing a black suit and tie and has dark red hair.. He scanned all of the classmate until his eyes stopped at Kikyou. She stared back at him as she awaits his words.

Ronsuku: Yanahara-san. May I speak to you in the hallway?

Kikyou: -nodded- Hai, Ronsuku-san. -stands and walks out of the room into the hallway- What is this about?

Ronsuku: -sighs- I got a phone call from the hospital. Your mother has been in a terrible car crash as has died on the scene. I am sorry.

Kikyou: My...my...my mother. I just saw her this morning! She can't be dead!

Ronsuku: Yana...

Kikyou: No...I'll just take my things and go home...I need to...-turns and walks back into the classroom to get her things-

Kagome: Oh Kikyou...

Kikyou: It's alright...I...I'll be fine. -she grabs her things and ran out of the room-,

Sango: Poor girl. -everyone nodded-

Kikyou ran out of the school until she was at the park across the street. She collapsed on the bench and broke into tears. She unknowningly feel asleep. After a half hour she was woken up by a hand shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up remembering she was still at the park and not home. She looked over to her right to see that it was Sesshoumaru who had woken her up.

Kikyou: Oh...I fell asleep...thank you.

Sessh: You are welcome. Loosing a mother is something no one wants. -he scooted over and wrapped his arm around her-

Kikyou: -leaning into his touch- I need to go home and tell Kaede.

Sessh: -nods and helps her up- Let's go.

The two began walking to her house. They gave ssmall chats and Sesshoumaru even made her laugh a little to take her mind off of her mother's death for awhile. They stopped for ice cream and continued their walk. They were so caught up that they didn't know that they had joined hands along the way. They soon reached her house after a second ice cream cone. Kikyou was relucntant to enter. She turned to her friend.

Kikyou: Can you...

Sessh: I'll sit with you for awhile.

Kikyou: Thanks -they went inside, but Kaede wasn't there- Guess she's at the hospital with the rest of them.

Sessh: You'll be fine. It's just hard.

Kikyou: Does it have to be?

Sessh: That's life.

He turned to her and brought her into a loving embrace. She returned it eagerly as new tears stains her face. They stayed like that for an hour. He tilts her head up and slowly brought his down until his lips touched hers in a soft kiss. She returned it with more passion as they stayed that way. A life was lost but love was gained.

_**Ah...welll that's the end. I know it isn't much but oh well.. I still hope you like it. It's not funny as the others but...meh. At least it had an ok ending. I am currently doing another fic so stay tuned. Review please. n.n!**_


End file.
